deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/Jules Winnfield vs Tommy Devito
Today we pick two of cinemas's most iconic and yet the most notorious mobster characters : Jules Winnfield from Tarantino's rewatchable masterpiece Pulp Fiction and Tommy Devito from Scorsese's 1990 crime saga Goodfellas. When these two bad-mouthed criminals come together in a fight, who will be the deadliest ? Jules Winnfield Jules Winnfield was initially a ruthless hitman working for the Californian local mobster Marsellus Wallace. As a professional hit man, Jules was known for his unique ways (quoting bibles) of intimidating his victims and his dirty mouth. During one of his job, one of his targets caught Jules by surprise and found a chance to shoot at Jules. However all the bullets narrowlly missed Jules and ended up on walls behind Jules. Surprised and shocked, Jules took down this targeted and began to regard this incident as a miracle of God, who he believed to be watching him and want him to give up a life of crime. On his way back, Jules's partner Vincent shot their undercover Marv by accident, resulting in a mess. As they struggled to clean the mess up with the help of a few others, Jules became more convinced of his miracle theory, which eventually led to his complete resignation from criminal world. Jules will fight with : *Iconic-Star Model B : Semi-Automatic. 9-round-box magazine. *Sidearm-S&W Model 30 : Double-action . 6-round-cylinder.(Taken from the robber named Ringo) Tommy Devito Tommy Devito grew up in an Italian community and engaged in organized crime at a very early age. Intially he was nothing more than a low level thug, but as he deepened his involvement with the Mafia, he found himself prone to violence. In this way, he naturally developed into a professional hit man. Over the years, he became more and more brutal and psychotic, murdering people for mere insults or no obvious reasons at all . Once, he accidentally murdered a respected member of Gambino crime family simply because that guy insulted him. This eventually caught the eyes of the head of the crime family, who later had Tommy executed to pay for this incident. Tommy will continue his psychotic acts with : *Iconic-M1911A1: Short recoil. 7-round-box. *Sidearm-S&W Model 19: Double action, 6-round-cylinder. X factors explanation *Experience: Tommy became a criminal when he was a kid, and committed his first kill in his 20s. He was also a core part of the 1978 Lufthansa Heist and took charge of executing the heist crew members that had the potential to let out information to police . Besides, he also dealed with the Gambino family and some other notable crime families of that time. Jules was also very experienced, but his background was not introduced in the film. *Unpredictability: Tommy was a psychopath who could switch smiles into bullets in a flash, while Jules was even more : He could change from a man quoting bible into a murder machine in seconds and outwit others by using scare tactics. I believe these two are even in terms of this subject, considering Tommy's insanity and unleashesare equally matched by Jules's misleading speeches and mind tricks. *Cunningness: Tommy was a formidably cunning man. Although he's a psychopath, he was shown to be capable of planning his killings. On one occasion he entered Samuel Jackson's(yes, Jules happened to make a " cameo" in Goodfellas) character's apartment and talked that guy into calming down. Then just as that guy eased down and became defenseless, he shot him on the back. Jules was also a cunning man, capable of quickly analyzing the situation and finding a way to out wit his opponents. In the film he used scare tactics and mind tricks to trick an armed robber into approaching him and disarmed that robber by catching him on surprise. Battle *For people not familiar with the warriors, I suggest reading the plot summary of Pulp Fiction and Goodfellas on Wikipedia to find out more about them . Category:Blog posts